Un monde en déconstruction
by Black-Snape
Summary: OS. Une écriture à quatre mains qui vous plonge dans l'univers sens dessus-dessous de Harry Potter. Tout semble normal là où rien n'est à sa place. Laissez-vous porter par le délire !


Toujours en fouillant les fonds de placard (ou de chaudron, c'est à votre convenance), j'ai retrouvé ce chef d'oeuvre qui gisait là, tout triste de ne pas avoir encore été découvert. Et si l'on disait de Picasso qu'il n'était doué en rien dans l'art, vous en direz surement de même (à tort bien entendu) quant à cette histoire... (je fais des rimes, si c'est pas artistique, ça !)

En préface, voici donc une petite explication quant à l'origine de l'explosion de créativité qui va suivre :

Par une longue journée morne et peut-être même pas ensoleillée, deux étudiantes en Art du Spectacle s'ennuient en cours. Leur point commun ? Une passion sans limites pour les débordements imaginaires. Un univers qui provoque ce débordement ? Celui de notre cher (ce dernier point est discutable) Harry Potter bien entendu !

Voici donc une histoire née de rien, partie d'une simple phrase aléatoire et plutôt banale, qui nous conduisit dans un délire inquiétant mais surtout complètement farfelu où l'on remet en question tout l'univers crée par JK. Bienvenue dans les méandres de l'esprit de Black Snape et de celle que nous appellerons ici Crabbus Goylus Anonymus...

PS : L'univers de HP appartient à son auteur, blabla, vous connaissez la chanson !

* * *

UN MONDE EN DECONSTRUCTION

Harry et Ron étaient confortablement installés dans leur salle commune. Depuis une heure environ, ils s'étaient lancés dans un débat animé concernant les règles - complexes - d'un jeu communément appelé "cadavre exquis" par les moldus. Cette même discussion avait été, comme le leur avaient expliqué Fred et George, à l'origine de l'un des plus grand conflit durant la Bataille des Jeuzidiaux, célèbre compétition ayant lieu une fois par an au Népal (pour plus de renseignements, veuillez contacter les auteurs). Ni l'un ni l'autre ne démordaient de leurs explications et ils étaient prêt à en arriver à la baguette lorsqu'ils entendirent un fracas épouvantable.

- Oh Harry, as-tu entendu ce fracas ?

- Oui, c'était épouvantable !

C'est ainsi que, sous les rires ahurissants des lecteurs, les deux amis se mirent de manière Gryffondoresque en quête de la source du bruit, celle-ci étant potentiellement dangereuse (du moins l'espéraient-ils).

- Peut-être était-ce Voldemort…

- Peut-être…

- Mais peut-être pas.

- Ma cicatrice ne me fait pas mal en tout cas…

- Non ?

- Eh non.

Après un moment silencieux de suspens insoutenable, l'un des deux le brisa :

- T'as déjà goûté le Danao Choco ?

- Non, répondit l'autre.

- Ah… Dommage.

*Avant de perdre tout son lectorat, les auteures tiennent à rappeler que la patience est une vertu et que ce qui ne paie pas de mine au premier abord peut s'avérer être un trésor !*

Harry et Ron continuèrent à marcher sans mot dire après cette révélation plutôt étonnante (celle qui concerne le Danao Choco), et parvinrent jusqu'au bureau du concierge.

* Ici, les auteures se grattent la tête. « Ptain, il faut trouver quelque chose. » « Ouais, de l'action. » « J'ai une idée. Je _sais_. »*

Ouvrant la porte à la volée, les deux élèves s'écrièrent en parfaite synchronisation (et sans fausse note) : "Are you ready for some action ?!" (1)

_Fondu au noir. Publicité. (bah ouais, faut entretenir le suspens)_

_"Le caleçon Rafraîchodeur, le caleçon qui fera votre bonheur ! En vente chez Miranda Alamod."_

_ "Dents grises, sourire terne ? Gilderoy Lockhart a trouvé LA solution à votre problème ! Vous voulez connaître sa réponse pour avoir un sourire éclatant ? Courez vous procurer son nouveau livre : "Quand Gilderoy va, tout va" ; déjà best seller."_

_Petite musique. Fin des publicités. Fondu au noir._

Ouvrant la porte à la volée, les deux élèves s'écrièrent en parfaite synchronisation : "Are you ready for some action ?!"

Rusard sursauta, fourrant en hâte un magasine à couverture rouge et noire dans un tiroir (c'était peut-être « Modes et travaux », qu'en savez-vous ?). Puis, l'air péremptoire et enfin remis de sa surprise, il plissa les yeux : "No. Never without a satisfaction guarantee." (2)

*"TADAAA !" Le titre de l'épisode s'affiche et on entend le jingle.*

***

Le corps raidit, le souffle court, les yeux révulsés, Argus Rusard venait de se réveiller brutalement de l'un des rêves les plus horribles qu'il ait jamais fait de sa vie. Il appliqua une main moite sur un front trempé de sueur, tentant de se calmer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi rêvait-il toujours de ce maudit garçon à la cicatrice ? Et surtout, pourquoi son inconscient lui attribuait-il toujours le rôle de ce concierge aigri ? Lui, être si doux qui adorait tous les enfants ? Il se dirigea vers la kitchenette de ses appartements (être directeur de Poudlard vous offrait certains privilèges !), encore vaseux, et entendit les grattements caractéristiques à la porte.

"Calme, Crockdur."

Il ouvrit la porte et fut presque renversé par le petit bouledogue hargneux.

"Rha ! Du calme ! Je vais te la donner, ta pâtée !"

Mon dieu, quel cadeau ! _« Marge, je te bénis… »_ se répéta t-il intérieurement pour la centième fois.

Comme tous les matins, il se prépara un café, lut son journal tout en le buvant et alla prendre une douche. L'eau fraîche revigora son corps encore endolori suite rêve qu'il avait fait. Il enveloppa une serviette autour de sa taille et entreprit de détailler les traits de son visage, comme toujours.

Son visage aux courbes agréables reflétait la vie heureuse qu'il avait vécu jusqu'ici. Petit déjà, tout le monde se battait pour être l'ami du gentil petit Argus si mignon, tandis que tout le monde évitait son frère Albus, un petit voyou. Il en avait fait un professeur, par pure bonté d'âme. Mais il savait très bien que tous les élèves le détestaient. Les cours de Divination étaient devenus un enfer. Surtout pour ce fameux gamin à la cicatrice, ce Ron Weasley, justement. Comme quoi l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions.

Rusard soupira. Heureusement, songea-t-il, il y avait Dolorès. Dolorès, sa tendre bien-aimée qui enseignait l'Art des Potions. Il se rappelait chaque jour leur rencontre, quinze ans auparavant. Le jeune Rusard n'avait alors que 20 ans et lorsqu'il avait posé son regard sur la belle rousse aux allures de hippie, il en était immédiatement tombé éperdument amoureux.

Argus observa ensuite ses yeux d'un gris profond dans le miroir. Combien de merveilles avaient-ils pu lui donner à voir ? Tous ces châles, ces bijoux cliquetants et dorés si chers à Dolorès… Tout le monde avait l'air de trouver que son goût était ignoble. Comme pour ses lunettes. Elle avait pourtant de si grands yeux avec ses lunettes… Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir plonger encore son regard dans ces yeux là… Mais c'était avant… Avant tout ça… et Malfoy !

Cela faisait à peine une semaine que sa femme avait rejoint le maudit Malfoy, et déjà Argus ressentait un vide immense. Lucius Malfoy était un chercheur de renom pour les entreprises Voldemort – Pompes funèbres. Il enquêtait depuis quelques temps déjà sur des produits amélioratifs de l'embaumement sorcier quand, au cours d'une de ses expériences, une fausse manipulation l'avait conduit à créer ce dont il avait toujours rêvé : une potion d'éternelle jeunesse. Dans le plus grand des secrets, il avait alors appelé à lui d'anciens amis, dont Dolorès.

Argus peigna ses longs cheveux noirs puis alla s'habiller.

Toutes femmes l'avaient toujours trouvé irrésistible – surtout son sourire ravageur ! – et ce depuis son adolescence. Toutes, même Dolorès. Mais ce n'était pas assez apparemment. Pas assez pour la retenir. Il fallait comprendre… Même lui ne pouvait nier que Lucius était l'homme idéal. Toute femme aurait eu du mal à lui résister : il était jeune, il avait du charme, de l'argent, il était intelligent… C'était facile d'en oublier sa taille, ses antécédents. Il était loin, le temps où on osait mentionner seulement le fait qu'il fut un demi-géant.

Mais Argus s'égarait. Sa femme ne l'avait pas _quitté_, elle était juste partie rendre service à un vieil ami. C'est qu'il avait tellement peur de la perdre… Il la savait parfaite. Et lui, à côté, qu'était-il si ce n'est un canon de beauté, doux et attentionné ?… Argus (dont il faut rappeler que les moldus ont volé le prénom pour le donner à un engin à roues) se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il n'était plus habitué à se réveiller seul, surtout après ces cauchemars récurrents.

Paré pour une nouvelle journée de direction, il décida d'abord d'aller faire sa tournée matinale dans le château. Au passage, il salua tous les portraits de son bureau – qui étaient toujours un peu boudeurs de voir un directeur si jeune et pimpant. Le bonheur des uns faisait donc toujours le malheur des autres, songea-t-il amèrement. Mais Rusard n'eut guère le temps de reprendre le cours morose de ses pensées. Du bout du couloir lui parvint un bruit de course effrénée. Re-songeant au rêve de cette nuit, il s'attendit presque à revoir débarquer les deux zigotos, quand Albus tourna le coin, essoufflé, les yeux exorbités. Argus se précipita vers lui, inquiet.

- Que se passe t-il Albus ?

Celui-ci lui répondit du ton aimable qu'on ne lui connaissait pas :

- Il se passe que tes crétins d'élèves ont encore trouvé une idée hilarante. Mais cette fois-ci, ils ne s'en sortiront pas à bon compte !

Argus retint un sourire. C'était toujours la même chose.

- De qui s'agit-il ?

- Tu demandes ! Ce satané Weasley et ses amis, qui d'autre ?

Albus planta son regard noir et glacial dans celui de son frère. Argus soutint le regard noir.

- Arthur et sa "bande" ?

- Et sa sœur aussi, pour compléter le bouquet.

Un pli inquiet barra le front du directeur.

- Mary ?

- Qui d'autre ! Il n'en a qu'une, pour autant que je sache.

Argus avait beau connaître la nature vindicative de son frère, l'histoire prenait un tout autre tour si cette petite catastrophe sur pattes était impliquée. Mary Sue Weasley, aussi officieusement surnommée « la Peste » par l'équipe professorale, avait un don naturel pour déclencher les catastrophes les plus diverses et variées sur son passage..

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Catégorique, Albus ordonna :

- Ils doivent être renvoyés.

Patient, Rusard répéta sa question. Albus toisa son frère. Détachant chaque syllabe, ce dernier répondit :

- Il s'est passé qu'ils ont dépassé les bornes.

- Je demande à savoir.

- Très bien. Suis-moi.

Dans un retourné de cape légendaire, Albus se mit en route et entraîna son frère jusqu'à la salle de Divination. Lorsque Argus découvrit le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, il eut du mal à retenir un fou rire – Albus lui aurait lancé son regard assassin et peut-être même frappé s'il ne pratiquait pas couramment le self-control. La salle était bardée de graffitis en tout genre, allant de « Albus, la constellation de l'Inutile » à des messages plus obscènes affirmant l'emplacement véritable du troisième œil du professeur. Aux vues des résultats obtenus par son frère, on ne pouvait guère les contredire, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils aient le droit de salir les murs.

La classe s'était immobilisée dans un silence gêné à l'entrée du directeur. Seule la petite Mary ricanait encore dans son coin, et un froncement de sourcils bien senti la fit taire elle aussi. En fait, réalisa Rusard, rien n'indiquait que les Weasley soient impliqués en quoi que ce soit dans le méfait. Il réserva son jugement pour plus tard et s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Je constate que certains d'entre vous ont éprouvé le besoin d'exprimer un sens de l'humour un peu… discutable" mentit-il effrontément. "Cependant, aussi louable que soit l'intention de faire rire, je ne suis pas sûr que notre concierge, Minerva, apprécie grandement vos œuvres. Car il est clair que cela restera de l'art éphémère, n'est-ce pas ?"

Seul un grincement de chaise lui répondit. "Voilà qui est limpide.", conclut Argus, un brin malicieux. A voix basse, il s'adressa ensuite à son frère.

- Tente donc de faire abstraction à tout cela pendant ce cours, je te trouverai une autre salle pour les suivants.

Les mains d'Albus se crispèrent dangereusement mais avec toute la tenue dont il était capable, il se contenta de lancer un regard parfaitement méprisant à son cadet et fila sur l'estrade en ignorant totalement les bouts d'élèves qu'il percuta sur son passage. Avant de sortir, Argus décréta que si aucun coupable ne s'était désigné avant la fin de la journée, la classe entière aiderait Minerva à tout nettoyer. Puis il referma la porte derrière lui et partit, n'ayant le temps que d'entendre Albus parler avec amour à ses élèves.

Comme il progressait dans le couloir, il fut tout aussi progressivement saisi d'un titillement curieux à l'arrière de ses pensées. Ce n'était pas l'attitude de Mary Sue, il était habitué. Ce n'était pas non plus l'attitude d'Albus… ni la future réaction de Minerva. C'était plutôt… cette impression que l'on ressent lorsque quelque chose d'évident nous échappe.

Il revêtit sa forme canine, cela l'aidait toujours à se concentrer. Et un premier élément vint en lumière. Il s'arrêta net. _Comment_ Albus pouvait-il être son frère alors que son nom de famille n'était pas Rusard mais Dumbledore ? Le bouleversement cérébral qui s'ensuivit le métamorphosa de nouveau en homme, si bien qu'il se retrouva à quatre pattes dans le couloir. Le chevalier du Catogan, qui se promenait par là, lui lança un regard interloqué.

Argus fut prit d'un vertige. Albus était-il son demi frère ? Avait-il été adopté ? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il soudain plus du visage de ses parents ?

Une nausée violente prit le directeur. Sa vue se brouilla. Il n'eut que le temps de ressentir la douleur de sa chute avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

********

Les paupières lourdes, elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger ses membres, ils étaient retenus par quelque chose. Lorsque sa vue redevint claire, elle observa autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait allongée sur un lit, entourée d'une pièce aux murs blancs sur lesquels ressortait un tableau représentant une mangouste, en face d'elle.

Incapable de bouger pieds et mains, elle baissa son regard sur son propre corps. Elle était attachée.

Une infirmière au sourire avenant s'approcha d'elle et elle tenta de lui parler. Seul un croassement sortit d'entre ses lèvres sèches. L'infirmière se pencha en haussant un sourcil :

"Comment allez-vous Joanne ? Vous avez soif ? … Vous essayez de me dire quelque chose ? … "

A tout hasard, un verre d'eau fut pressé contre la bouche de la patiente. Les yeux fermés sur son mal au crâne brûlant, elle le repoussa. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, elle prit une inspiration et parvint à articuler :

"… cicatrice… "

Fin.

***

(1) référence à un célèbre vidéo montage appelé "I like that" dont voici le lien, mais attention ! Cette vidéo contient des éléments sexuels pouvant être choquant pour les plus jeunes. Interdit au moins de 16 ans ! .com/watch?v=05VU4UauYdU

Traduction : "Etes-vous prêt pour faire face à de l'action ?"

(2) suite de la référence. Traduction : "Non, jamais sans que satisfaction soit garantie"

* * *

Ah ah ! Alors, vous voyez qu'on a une vraie chute ? C'était pas gagné hein, et le risque encourut à commencer une histoire de manière aussi atypique nous a surement fait perdre quelques lecteurs mais... c'est justement ça qu'on entend par le mot "risque" ! Et c'est aussi ce qui fait la beauté de ce trip complètement improbable qui nous a, au final, beaucoup inspiré.

Bravo aux courageux qui ont suivi le délire ;)

Et merci bien, cher public ! A une prochaine ! (ou pas)


End file.
